Faithful Companion
by Keeper of the Chronicles
Summary: This is the companion to my Time-Turner Chronicles. It tells the story of why the Chronicles were written and by whom.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine. I will not write this until the next volume of the Time-Turner Chronicles.  
  
Summary: This is the companion to a series of biographies I am doing. Every time a new volume is written, a new chapter is added to this.  
  
Dedication: I am such a Gryffindork. This fic is dedicated to the memories of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Potter. And I know they're not real, I'm not stupid. I usually hate James, too...  
  
You like the beginning, neh? I'm sure most of us know the feeling little Kaida was feeling...  
  
The Faithful Companion  
  
Prologue: The Time-Turner Chronicles  
  
A small girl of eighteen sat at a roll-top desk, sucked on the end of a quill and thought. A wind fluttered through the open window and brushed her long black hair back. Almond-shaped deep brown eyes looked thoughtfully out the window and across the street to the prank store Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Her name was Kaida Sakura, and she was a writer looking for inspiration.  
  
She sighed, stood up, pulled her blue sweater down a bit, and leaned onto the windowsill, watching the street below for something, anything, to inspire her. She monitored the inhabitants of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes closely. She often got inspiration from the people who came in and out of there. But after about fifteen minutes, she got bored. Standing upright, she walked down the stairs and out the door, the clopping of her black boots sounding out over her swishing denim skirt.  
  
Kaida strode purposefully across the street, the gold jangling in her pocket, begging to be spent. It wasn't too crowded, as Christmas break had ended a week ago. There were only seven people there.  
  
They were instantly recognizable. Two were the managers of the shop, Fred and George Weasley. Another was their younger sister Ginny and younger brother Ron, next to Hermione Granger. Kaida recognized them from their pictures in the Daily Prophet after they defeated Voldemort in their seventh year two years ago. Another was the daughter of the editor of the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood. Another was the most noticeable of the group. Harry Potter was looking through the Skiving Snackboxes.  
  
"They're better than they were when you first made them, that's for sure," he said admiringly. "Remember how you couldn't figure out how to stop the bleeding from the Nosebleed Nougat?"  
  
"And," Ron added, "how the Fever Fudge made you get blisters all over your- "  
  
"RON!" Ginny and Hermione shrieked.  
  
Kaida stopped listening. She had started hyperventilating. She ran out of the shop and rocketed back up the stairs to her writing desk. She had an idea. She would write several biographies, of people who had had a role in the lives of those who defeated Voldemort. Thirteen novels in all, covering the lives of thirteen people. She pulled out a piece of parchment with shaking hands and wrote down whom to use.  
  
1. Harry Potter  
  
2. Ronald Weasley  
  
3. Hermione Granger  
  
4. Virginia Weasley  
  
5. Frederick and George Weasley  
  
6. Neville Longbottom  
  
7. Cho Chang  
  
8. Luna Lovegood  
  
9. Albus Dumbledore  
  
10. Severus Snape  
  
11. Draco Malfoy  
  
12. Voldemort Himself  
  
13. Remus Lupin  
  
14. Peter Pettigrew  
  
15. Narcissa Black Malfoy  
  
16. Lucius Malfoy  
  
17. Lily Evans Potter  
  
18. James Potter  
  
19. Ningishzida Slytherin Riddle  
  
20. Sirius Black  
  
There, she thought. There were really more than that involved, but she could hardly write them all, could she?  
  
She pulled out another piece of parchment and elaborated on the first, writing down brief summaries and titles. Her hand shook in excitement so much that the ink blotted several times.  
  
1. A Bolt of Lightning: Harry's Story First in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Harry Potter, lonely six- year-old to famous seventh year.  
  
2. Weasley King: Ron's Story Second in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Ron Weasley, shunted six- year-old to famous seventh year.  
  
3. Muggle to Witch: Hermione's Story Third in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Hermione Granger, bullied six-year-old to intelligent seventh year.  
  
4. Devil or Angel: Ginny's Story Fourth in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Ginny Weasley, "angelic" five-year-old to scheming sixth year.  
  
5. Pranking Princes: Fred and George's Story Fifth in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of the Weasley twins, mischievous first years to downright cunning seventh years.  
  
6. That Longbottom Boy: Neville's Story Sixth in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Neville Longbottom, parentless eight-year-old to mature seventh year.  
  
7. Cedric's Girl: Cho's Story Seventh in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Cho Chang, beautiful fourth year to popular seventh year.  
  
8. Daughter of the Quibbler: Luna's Story Eighth in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Luna Lovegood, motherless nine-year-old to eccentric sixth year.  
  
9. The Only One he Feared: Dumbledore's Story Ninth in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Albus Dumbledore, from advanced infant to his death as a wise senior citizen.  
  
10. Potions Geek: Snape's Story Tenth in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Severus Snape, skinny five-year-old to vindictive Potions Master.  
  
11. Slytherin King: Malfoy's Story Eleventh in the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Draco Malfoy, snobbish ten-year-old to arrogant seventh year.  
  
12. Infant to Dark Lord: Voldemort's Story Twelfth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Tom Riddle, from innocent baby to cruel Dark Lord.  
  
13. Misunderstood: Remus's Story Thirteenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Remus Lupin, ten- year-old lonely werewolf to happy forty-year-old.  
  
14. Betrayer of the Light: Peter's Story Fourteenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Peter Pettigrew, from a neglected first year to his betrayal of the Potters.  
  
15. Pure Blood: Narcissa's Story Fifteenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Narcissa Black Malfoy, from popular first year to the birth of her son.  
  
16. Bad Faith: Lucius's Story Sixteenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Lucius Malfoy, from cunning first year to the birth of his son.  
  
17. Mother of the Boy Who Lived: Lily's Story Seventeenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Lily Evans Potter, from a shy first year to popular seventh year to wife of James Potter to her death saving her son.  
  
18. Making Arrogance look Cool: James's Story Eighteenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. From an incredible second-year Seeker to the father of Harry to his death trying to protect his family.  
  
19. Irreversible Love: Zida's Story Nineteenth of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Ningishzida Slytherin Riddle, from her meeting with Tom Riddle Sr. to the birth of her son, Tom,  
  
20. Padfooted Guardian: Sirius's Story Twentieth and final of the Time-Turner Chronicles. The story of Sirius Black, devious first year to his death as a framed man.  
  
Now what would she call the series? She scratched her chin with the inked point of the eagle-feather quill, making it look like she had a goatee. Getting an idea, she wrote four words in spidery handwriting across the top of both papers.  
  
The Time-Turner Chronicles  
  
Pulling out a large stack of parchment, she selected a piece and began to write. 


End file.
